


Belief

by Kayim



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt didn't believe in fate or destiny.  Until he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/gifts).



> Written for fandom stocking. Hope you enjoy!

Matt didn't believe in fate or destiny. Despite his faith in god, he didn't subscribe to the idea that there was a set schedule for the rest of his life. He made in his own choices.

There may have been physical evidence of soulmates - signatures appearing overnight can't be ignored - but he had never considered the possibility that he was would find someone destined to be in his life forever. It just didn't make any sense in his mind.

And then he met Foggy, and for the first time, he wondered if maybe a name might develop on his skin. There was something between them, a connection, a "bond", he thought with irony. But after they'd known each other for 3 years and nothing happened, he returned to his previous disbelief. If it wasn't Foggy, he couldn't imagine it being anyone.

It wasn't until he'd revealed the truth to Foggy - about Daredevil, about his senses, about _himself_ \- that he felt the tingle on his wrist for the first time. It was unusual for his gloves to rub, so he'd covered it with moisturizing cream on it and had forgotten all about it.

It was Foggy who first noticed it, in the middle of an argument about a case. He'd stopped speaking mid-sentence and had reached out for Matt's wrist, pulling it towards him. He ran his fingertips over the same area that had been tingling, soft and gentle.

Matt was about to ask him what the problem was when Foggy spoke.

"That's my name," he said, his voice awed. "On your wrist, Matt. My name."

And finally Matt believed.


End file.
